Swirls
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: A collection of random Inuyasha/Naruto drabbles that are too short otherwise, Installment 8: Jiraiya
1. Birth, Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer: I own nothing

All I ask is 5 reviews for each drabble

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

.

"They have died to save this village," The Sandaime Hokage said grimly, "It was unfortunate that you were away on this night."

Blue eyes stared sadly at the small blond baby she held in her arms, "His face – it's Kushina's, though he has Minato's hair," She noticed, closing her eyes in grief, "To think that the Kyuubi would break free from the seal..."

The Hokage nodded solemnly, agreeing with her since Minato and Kushina's death did not have to happen had she been there to stop the Kyuubi from nearly decimating Konoha, "I place Naruto in your care, Higurashi Kagome."

It was the least she owed to Minato and Kushina...


	2. Force, Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Request a character!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

"I need you to come with me, Kagome," Sasuke darkly purred in her ear, relishing at the flicker of fear that flashed across her pretty blue eyes, "If you don't, I'll kill Naruto and Sakura."

Kagome grit her teeth, her fearful eyes suddenly morphing into something fierce that had him smirking, "Why are you doing this, Sasuke?" She winced as the screams and shouts of the citizens of Konoha sounded behind her under the Uchiha's surprise invasion.

"I need your powers," Sasuke murmured, trapping her against the wall and staring into her soul with those hypnotising Sharingan eyes of his, "I need you for Team Hebi."

If it was the only way to stop this vicious attack...

"Fine. I'll come with you."


	3. Compromise, Hatake Kakashi

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Next update = when reviews get up to 15

* * *

Hatake Kakashi

.

.

.

"You again?" Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes at the sheepish-looking shinobi (or that's what she felt he was feeling since the damn mask blocked most of his face), "You seem to be coming here a lot more often than usual."

"The Mangekyou Sharingan takes a lot out of me." Kakashi answered from the hospital bed and glanced at Konoha's newest resident, who was eagerly accepted into the village for various reasons, mostly because of her unheard of healing methods that even Tsunade marvelled at.

Kakashi was sure that her looks were one of the various reasons.

Not that he minded; Kagome was very easy on the eyes.

"Now," Kagome sighed, taking another look at Kakashi, "What will it take for you to take that mask of yours off?" She asked and Kakashi felt a little mischievous at the moment.

"Allow me to rub that lovely bum of yours." He expected for Kagome to just give a sarcastic laugh while giving him a deadpan 'no' for his request...

"Sure."

Kakashi almost choked on his own saliva and glanced to the miko with one widened visible eye, "It's a deal, then. I see your face and you can touch my bum." Kagome smirked.

After all, what was only one more grope after travelling with Miroku?


	4. Direct, Uchiha Itachi

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Next update = at 23 reviews

* * *

Uchiha Itachi

.

.

.

"You do realise that she has been following us for a few days now," Shisui said playfully, giving a smirk to Itachi, who didn't seem all too concerned, "Or rather, she's been following _you_."

"I'm quite aware," Itachi answered, sipping his tea calmly while Shisui practically devoured his dango, "However, she is entirely harmless," His lips turned upwards in a tiny smirk, "To _me_ and _you_, that is."

"So you know her?" Shisui looked out of the corner of his eyes, seeing she was quite the pretty little thing, "Is she one of your fan-girls?"

"Her name is Higurashi Kagome," Itachi answered, "And I do not believe she is one of them." Of course, he couldn't be too sure of that.

"She is a looker," Shisui gave Itachi a mischievous grin while his brows raised high, "Perhaps you should–" He blinked, a bit surprised as the girl suddenly materialised in front of them, looking rather impatient.

"I know it was pretty useless to hide," Kagome crossed her gloved arms, "And it was a waste of time to follow you, so I'll just come out and ask you directly so I can prove my little brother wrong," She said, looking at Itachi specifically and both Uchihas' eyes widened in the slightest at her question.

"Are you gay, Itachi-san?"


	5. Cute, Namikaze Minato

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Next update = at 31 (also 'Dacha' is a verbal tic like 'Dattebayo' – Lum uses it from Urusei Yatsura)

* * *

Namikaze Minato

.

.

.

He smiled and almost laughed at her highly flustered expression.

"B-but I thought that you like Kushina-chan – dacha?" Kagome stuttered a bit, moving backwards when Minato moved forwards into her personal space, "Why ask _me_ out?"

"Kushina is just a good friend of mine," Minato murmured, rubbing a piece of her silky hair between his fingers and marvelling at how soft it felt, "Nothing more. I've always had my eye on you, Kagome."

"I-I'm nothing special – dacha!" Kagome flushed even more at the heated look in his eye, "Kushina-chan is much prettier than me!" She swallowed nervously at his frown.

"Don't sell yourself short," Minato said firmly, caressing the soft skin of her cheek and leaning in closer so that he was only a hair-width away from her lips, "You're very cute, Ka~go~me." He smiled into her lips as she let out a breath when he kissed her.

"Even down to your 'Dacha'."


	6. Partner, Gobi no Inu aka Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Next update = at 40 (Also, in this drabble, Sess is the Gobi instead of that horse-thing)

* * *

Gobi no Inu

_aka Sesshoumaru_

.

.

.

"The Akatsuki is moving so quickly," Kagome bit her lip, looking rather concerned at the words she had just spoken, "The rumours are that they have already captured six of them." She closed her eyes.

"_**Is it not obvious what you must do?" **_She opened her eyes again to find herself within her conscious and reddened eyes glowed behind the bars of the sealed cage, **_"It is obvious that the other Jinchuuriki could not fight alone."_**

Kagome looked up at the large silvery dog with wide blue eyes, "Are you saying to seek the other two Jinchuuriki that are left?" She asked, poking at the dog's nose through the bars because she knew it would bother him, "And here I thought that the Gobi hated the other Bijuu?"

"_**Do not refer to this Sesshoumaru to that name!" **_The Five-Tails growled, flashing sharp and deadly fangs to his host, **_"This Sesshoumaru is willing to tolerate the other Bijuu to live on." _**He, of course, did not want to be extracted from his human host since he had grown to be fond of her (not that he would admit it to her though).

"All right, then!" Kagome smiled, "I'll locate the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!"

She could only hope that they would accept her...


	7. Picture, Sai

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Next update = at 46

* * *

Sai

.

.

.

"Oh, Sai, you painted a picture for each of us?" Sakura asked with an impressed smile, accepting what Sai handed to her with a smile. Her picture consisted of a few Sakura trees beautifully blooming over a serene river.

"What'd I get? What'd I get?" Naruto whined, eagerly taking the picture from the ANBU member and grinning when he noticed it was a simple painting of a bowl of ramen, "Awesome –tebayo!"

"And, for you, Kagome-san," Sai handed the last painting with that awkward smile of his as the miko took it curiously.

However, the moment she opened it, her brow twitched and her face turned an angry red, "Sai, what the hell is this?" She snapped, making sure that neither Naruto or Sakura could see the painting.

"It is a picture of you," Sai pointed out, "For three nights, I watched you slept and painted it," He seemed genuinely surprised that she seemed so upset, "It is a picture of you sleeping in the moonlight."

Naruto glanced over Kagome's shoulder, blue eyes growing wide with interest, "Kagome-chan, you sleep in the nude?"

"..."


	8. Injure, Jiraiya

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Next update = at 55

* * *

Jiraiya

.

.

.

Both pairs of their eyes were glaring at him, though he didn't let it bother him in the least.

"You're not even trying!" Tsunade huffed, looking down at the injured Jiraiya with disdainful eyes, "Why bother to ask me to train with you if you don't try?"

Jiraiya smirked, despite the broken bones and many bruises Tsunade had given him, "Just help me get to the hospital." Tsunade sighed, though did as he asked and helped her teammate to the hospital while Orochimaru simply left the area without another word.

"You again?"

Tsunade blinked, spotting the medic-nin (who was quite pretty) as she entered the room. And then it all hit her, _'That perv!' _She twitched, taking a look at Jiraiya who was pretty much drooling over the medic-nin's rather ample chest.

"If I found that you wounded yourself to see me again," Kagome trailed off threateningly, though healed Jiraiya rather quickly, "I don't want to see you everyday, all right?"

And as Tsunade and Jiraiya walked out of the hospital, she gave him a glare while pressing her arms around her flat chest.

"You injure yourself just so you can see Kagome's boobs everyday?"


End file.
